


Relived Worries

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Comfort, M/M, Omega Verse, Tumblr Prompt, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things get a little too overwhelming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relived Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to upload this tomorrow, but I'm sleepy so I changed my mind. :D
> 
> So this is another piece from my omega verse. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for always leaving sweet comments!! <3 Thank you all for reading this and I hope it's enjoyable!!! <3 <3 <3

“Noya, what if someone notices?”

“Then we tell them I’m pregnant.” Noya pressed the palm of his hand against his belly, which was finally beginning to protrude a little, “But I honestly don’t think anyone is going to notice, they’re all going to be focused on...what did Suga say they named him?”

“Ki? Ki something...umm…” Asahi thought for a moment, scratching the back of his neck.   


“It’s alright, I don’t remember either.” Nishinoya admitted as they exited the elevator.

The pair of them entered into a hallway busy with nurses tending to new mothers, new fathers, and newborn infants. Nishinoya felt a flutter in his stomach, but he wasn't sure if it was quickening movements of his baby or if he was just nerves. 

Nishinoya suddenly felt Asahi’s hand wrap around his and tighten, he turned his head up to see his alpha smiling.

“You nervous about how...um...this will be us soon?”

“Nope!” 

“Yuu.”   


“Okay, okay, maybe a little,” Nishinoya stopped at a door with little paper volleyballs pasted all around it, “Oh, I think it’s this one, Haruki.”

Asahi knocked softly on the door and seconds later Suga, who was holding his sleeping daughter, opened the door for them, whispering, “Hey guys, come in.”

The couple walked into the room, and they smiled at the sight of a red haired infant cradled in Hinata’s arms.

The room was a bit crowded, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sat on a couch by a window. Tsukishima had a protective arm wrapped around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. Yamaguchi had his hands on his belly, he was only a few weeks ahead of Nishinoya. The only difference was that Yamaguchi looked pregnant -- even when he was at the same week Nishinoya was currently. Such an observation made Nishinoya feel both lucky and a little worried, but his doctor had told him everything was fine.

Suga and Dachi were standing near the door, each holding one of their sleeping babies in their arms. Their twins Sayuri and Takahiro were about thirteen months old. 

“Did it hurt, Shoyo?” Yamaguchi asked, with a nervous edge in his voice.

“No.” Hinata shook his head, “They gave me some really good pain killers and I didn't feel anything.”

Hinata had to be induced. He didn't feel any of the beginning pains of labor because by the time they started he was already under painkillers.

“Tobio cried.”

“I did not.”

Half an hour later, Nishinoya felt the need to excuse himself. He needed to think for a few minutes, and being surrounded by everyone in such a small room was making him feel hot. The fluorescent hospital lights were giving him a headache, he closed his eyes for a moment in an effort to try and regain some control over his body. He sat with his arms crossed over his chest, which made his belly more noticeable. To everyone who didn’t know he was pregnant, he looked uncomfortably bloated.

“You doing okay?” 

Noya opened his eyes to see Asahi standing in front of him, he was holding a cold soda that was fresh from the vending machine.

“Yeah.” 

Asahi handed the drink to Noya and sat down beside him, “Things just get a bit too overwhelming?”

Nishinoya took a few quick sips from the soda before answering, “You could say that, you know, in about twenty weeks we’ll be here too.”

“Th-that’s true, you’re about halfway to your due date.” Asahi let out a shaky sigh, “Are you scared, because I am. I am scared. I am really scared about seeing you in labor because you said you wanted a natural birth with no painkillers and it’s going to hurt and I can’t stand to see you hurting. Then after -- oh my god, Yuu what if I’m a horrible parent, what if I drop her?”

“Asahi, you wont be a --,” Nishinoya gasped, feeling a new, strange sensation. He stared wide-eyed at Asahi, “Whoa.”

Asahi leaned forward, expressing his worry he spoke in a quiet tone, “What’s wrong, is something wrong --”  
“She moved.” 

“She…”

“Right here,” Nishinoya set the soda can down on the floor, he reached over and grabbed Asahi’s hand and slowly guided it up his sweater. 

Asahi’s hand was cold against Nishinoya’s belly, he held his hand there for a few moments before he felt something gently push against the palm of his hand. He gasped softly, “Yuu…”

Nishinoya smiled and in an instant he was lifted up from his chair and enveloped in Asahi’s arms. Asahi gave into his alpha nature and completely forgot they were in public. For a good thirty seconds he kissed his omega deeply, until they heard the interrupting cough of a old nurse.

“Sorry, ma’am.” Asahi quickly apologized.

“I should call the police,” she threatened, “He can’t be more than sixteen years old and you’re practically eating his face.”

Nishinoya held back a laugh, “It’s okay ma’am, I’m an adult and I’ve been an adult since I turned eighteen about four years ago.”

The nurse rolled her eyes and walked away muttering something about young people being so disrespectful. 

“She’s scary,” Asahi whispered, “I really hope she’s not here when --”  
“What are you two whispering about?!” the nurse shouted from her desk “If you two kids don’t leave now I’m calling security!”

“Sorry ma’am!” Nishinoya apologized, and yanked Asahi by the arm toward the elevator. 


End file.
